Captain and Swordsman
by drakyrna
Summary: A collection of my ZoLu drabbles written over time. Possible spoilers up to current chapters.
1. It

Zoro growled to himself as another burst of laughter from the prow interrupted his doze.

Ever since the arrival of the little reindeer, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper had become an inseparable trio. The three were constantly playing games about the ship, disturbing the general peace with their joyous mischief.

Zoro didn't really begrudge them their fun, but he was starting to miss his napping partner. Luffy's attention was completely focused on Chopper, amazed by the concept of a talking reindeer that could change forms at will.

He'd been happy for a distraction from the constant interruptions of his schedule at first, but after several days of being ignored…well, he was starting to feel almost lonely.

And a little bit hurt, though he couldn't exactly figure out why.

And all this, plus the constant peals of laughter, were not making for a very happy swordsman.

With an irritated sigh, Zoro stretched and stood, slipping his swords back into his belt and heading for the prow.

"Oi, stop being so loud over here. I'm trying to sle—"

Zoro was cut off as Luffy slapped him over the head, dashing away with a gleeful chuckle and a shouted "Tag, Zoro's it!"

With a snarl, Zoro sprinted after his captain and the chase was on.

* * *

"Is she gone?"

Zoro peaked around the side of won of the crates carefully, looking for any signs of the rampaging navigator. Their loud 'game' of tag had suddenly turned into Hide & Seek after Nami burst through the cabin door, clima-tact in hand and the glint of death in her eye.

"I don't see her…"

The two breathed a sigh of relief, but neither moved, not ready to brave the dangers of being caught with their guard down. Luffy pouted, perching his chin over Zoro's shoulder as the captain took a look as well.

"Nyah, Zoro. I'm tired from all that running…"

Smirking at the irony, Zoro leaned back deeper into their hiding spot, grabbing Luffy by the collar and pulling him down next to him.

"How about a nap?"

_fin_


	2. Importance of Three

Luffy leaned further, lips tracing up to Zoro's left ear when a heavy hand on his shoulder caused him to pause.

"Zoro..?"

"Not the earrings," Flat, serious, all previous heat gone.

Luffy sat back, confused at this sudden change in attitude.

"How come?"

Zoro sat up further, but was careful not to dislodge Luffy. With a gentle seriousness he fingered the first earring.

"A vow to find Mihawk: my past."

He moved on, pinching the next earring lightly, quietly amused.

"A vow to join you as a pirate: my present."

The third he barely touched, tracing the teardrop shape with a hesitant solemnity.

"A vow to remain by your side to the end: my future."

Luffy stared at Zoro, speechless. The swordsman leaned back on one arm, his other hand rubbing lightly against the other's hip.

"They're important," Luffy stated, finding his tongue.

It wasn't a question, but Zoro nodded anyway, glad Luffy understood. These were promises that weren't just important to him, but promises that defined him: A man—a pirate—seeking to fulfill a dream at the side of his dearest friend and lover.

He wasn't a pure person. But these promises held a sense of purity. He wanted them to remain as such; few things in his life were.

_fin_

AN: This is an AU-ish idea I had for another possible meaning behind Zoro's earrings. Meh, I still think it could use some work, but it was neat to explore all the same.


	3. Retaliation

It started with a chicken leg. Or maybe a bread roll. Luffy snatched food so fast, it was hard to tell which disappeared from Zoro's plate first.

So Zoro snatched some of his rice.

They eyed each other over the table darkly: the gauntlet had been thrown.

Luffy took Zoro's blankets, so Zoro hid Luffy's hammock. Luffy stole the pins for Zoro's weights, so Zoro confiscated Luffy's markers. Luffy occupied Zoro's favorite napping spot, so Zoro napped in Luffy's special seat.

Nami was close to strangling the pair of them for disrupting the ship with their childless behavior.

So when Luffy dyed Zoro's whites pink on washing day with his red shirts, Zoro snagged the back of his collar and yanked him down into the men's cabin. Caught off guard, Luffy didn't put up much of a fight as Zoro wrestled his pants off, tearing the jean shorts to pieces with his bare hands in a fit of rage.

Dumbfounded, Luffy stared at the remains of his favorite pair of shorts in pieces on the cabin floor as Zoro panted angrily above them. And then the synapses fired and Luffy was off the floor and tackling Zoro to the ground, hungry lips cutting off any protest.

* * *

Luffy nuzzled Zoro's throat with a pleased sigh, content.

"Zoro?"

"Hn?" The swordsman shifted beneath him, resting a heavy hand on a bony hip.

"Nami will be mad about the pants."

"Nami will be mad anyway," Zoro grumbled, certain that she would tack another fifty percent interest on his debt for the incident over the past week (and probably twenty-five more for the pants).

"Besides," he added with a smirk, flipping Luffy onto his back and leaning in with a predatory gleam in his eye, "you won't be needing them since it's my turn now."

_fin_


	4. Summer Treat

"Luffy, hold still."

Luffy pouted, too excited about the festival to pay Zoro's repeated requests any mind. He took another step towards the cabin ladder, jerking the two of them forward as Zoro tried to finish tying Luffy's hakama closed.

"Damnit Luffy! If you move one more time before I'm finished, I won't buy you a single treat while we're there!" Zoro barked, irritable from the trapped heat of the cabin.

Luffy's eyes got impossibly wide, the youth almost close to tears at the horror of such a thought. He immediately stilled for the sake of cotton candy, ice cream, funnel cakes and other sweat confections of joy.

With an exasperated huff, Zoro finished and gave Luffy a little push towards the exit.

"Alright, let's go," he smirked at his captain's whoop of excitement, following behind at a bit more sedated pace.

* * *

"Sankyu Zoro!" Luffy gleefully accepted the double scoop of chunky chocolate.

Zoro grinned as he took a lick of his own mint-chip, amused by Luffy's simple enthusiasm. He was almost broke, and Nami would kill him when she found he'd been holding out on her, but the evening had been worth it.

"Nah, Zoro. Leak," Luffy stated simply, pointing at Zoro's hand as melted ice cream dribbled over his fingers.

"Ah," Zoro licked his digits clean, "Than--!!"

And then Luffy was kissing him, ice cream forgotten as he explored the tantalizing combination of mint-chip, chunky chocolate and heated tongue. Dropping his cone, he brought both hands up to Luffy's face, leaning in to deepen the kiss.

When they broke for air, panting and flushed from the heat both without and within, Luffy glanced to the ground, mourning the lost treat.

"You dropped your ice cream."

Zoro smirked, bringing Luffy's hand to his lips as he licked the other's fingers clean of their own leak.

"That's okay, I like you better."

_fin_


	5. Confused

Chopper was confused.

"They spend an awful lot of time together," they said.

When he thought about it, he could admit that such a thing was true. Luffy and Zoro were often in one another's company. Zoro napped near Luffy's special seat. Luffy fished nearby while Zoro trained. They often sat next to each other at meals.

But why was this strange? Did humans have different rules?

So he asked.

"Um, Robin?"

"Yes Doctor-san?" Robin looked up from her book, a gentle smile on her face for the little reindeer.

"Do humans have special rules?"

Robin blinked before asking, "Rules?"

Chopper blushed, twiddling his two hooves together as he looked down, embarrassed.

"About courtship…" he answered in a small voice.

Robin puzzled over that answer before realizing what—or more to the point, who—Chopper was getting at.

"There a few differences, but courtship between humans are not at all dissimilar to any other creature's methods," she explained with a secretive smile.

"Then why do the others not understand?" Chopper asked, still confused by all the mutterings by the rest of the crew.

"Perhaps because they do not see the outcome just yet," Robin offered, reaching down to pat the young doctor on the shoulder, "But do not fear. They will understand in time."

Chopper smiled then, happy. Yes, they would. And he was certain they would be just as glad for their friends as he was. After all, he'd never seen a human calf before!

_fin_

AN: Yes, Chopper is STILL confused at the end of this. No one is pregnant (I don't think I can write that honestly between two males), the poor little reindeer just isn't getting it. Not to mention he's applying very animal reasoning behind very human relationships... What in the world is Doctorine teaching him in my sad, crazy world?!


	6. Male Bonding

"Nami-san…?"

Nami glanced up from her parchment, smiling gently as she placed her quill in its inkpot.

"Come on in, Vivi. I was just about to take a break."

The princess smiled graciously, closing the door behind her and taking a seat on a crate. Nami stretched, turning in her chair to face her visitor.

"Is everything all right so far?"

"Oh, yes. Your nakama are delightful."

Nami raised an eyebrow at the formality, eyes considering.

"But?"

Vivi started, embarrassed.

"I…I was wondering…"

Nami cocked her head, waiting, amused by the blue-haired girl's uncertainty around them.

"It's about Mr. Bushido and Luffy-san…" Vivi looked sheepishly at the hands clasped in her lap, face tinted with a delicate shade of pink.

"Those two boneheads? What about them?"

"They have a very…odd relationship."

"Oh, that. You'll get used to after a while," Nami waved her off, unconcerned.

"No, not that! Well, I guess it does have something to do with it, but that isn't what I meant," Vivi insisted, leaning forward in her seat. Nami waited, confused.

"I wanted to apologize," she continued, regaining her composure.

"Apologize?" the navigator was completely lost now.

"Yes. Their fight at Whiskey Peak was partly my doing, after all, it's only—Nami-san?"

Nami couldn't help herself as she laughed at the princess' suggestion. Vivi looked helplessly confused as she watched the navigator try to smother her laugh in her hand, waving vaguely in apology as she tried to stop.

"Hehe. Sorry, Vivi. I didn't mean to laugh at you, but you've got it all wrong."

"But—"

Nami held up a finger, cutting her off.

"That 'fight' isn't anything for you to worry about. Those two probably don't even remember it anymore."

"But they were fighting so seriously…" Vivi looked doubtful.

"That's how they are. If they do something, they do it with all their hearts put in it," Nami shrugged, "You need to understand, that wasn't a fight to them Vivi."

"It wasn't?" Vivi's eyes widened in wonder, amazed that such a show of power wasn't considered a fight, even to the combatants.

"Nope. That's called 'male bonding.'" Nami replied with a knowing smirk.

_fin_


	7. Looking After Trouble

Zoro didn't even glance up from his English essay when a loud, metallic crash resounded down the hallway from his room, accompanied by a high-pitched shriek of disbelieving protest.

"LUFFY!!"

He watched out of the corner of his eye as a black ball of fur slid past his doorway, skidding on the polished wooden flooring before it zipped backed into view, dashing inside at high speed. With hurried grace, the kitten leapt up onto the bed and scurried under one propped-up arm, desperate to hide as the echo of heavy boots clomped closer.

"Damnit Luffy!" Usopp rounded the corner, stomping in his fury, halting at the threshold of Zoro's room. He might have been angry, but the young inventor still wasn't comfortable enough with his intimidating roommate to intrude without permission.

"Zoro!"

Zoro's eyes rolled upwards, pencil pausing as he waited for the annual lecture. Really, Usopp just needed to let it go already.

"That _thing_ ruined my latest prototype. AGAIN," Usopp was working himself into an impressive froth, finger pointing accusingly at the kitten in question, who had worked up the courage to peak over Zoro's arm.

"I'll clean it up later, I'm busy," he answered in the tone of one used to having this conversation, attention back on the paper in front of him.

"That's not the point!"

Zoro paused again.

"Then what is your point?" He tapped the pencil against the bedding, starting to lose patience.

"He's a menace!!"

"He's a kitten."

Usopp slumped over, frustrated as he realized that he wasn't going to get anywhere…as usual. Every time he tried to make Zoro see reason, his roommate just brushed it off to Luffy's youthful energy.

"Why did you ever pick up that fuzz-ball anyway?" Usopp muttered, sulking as he leaned against the door frame, glaring as the kitten batted playfully at the tapping pencil from his hiding spot, oblivious to the trouble he had so recently caused.

"I didn't," Zoro smiled faintly, twitching the pencil a little closer as a tiny black paw darted out to snag the eraser, pilfering the writing utensil.

"Eh?"

Zoro shrugged at the lost pencil, grabbing another from his pencil case and returning to his essay.

"Nope. _He_ chose _me_."

_fin_


	8. Helping Out

"Nami, I'm hungry!"

"When are you not?" Nami muttered sarcastically, back turned as she dug through her trunk of clothes.

"Hmmmm…when I'm asleep," Luffy answered unnecessarily, "Oh, wait. Sometimes I dream I'm hungry, so maybe not."

Nami sighed.

"Just shut up, I'm almost done."

Luffy pouted, unhappy with the answer. Almost wasn't soon enough! Nami flung a tank top at the posing captain, another three draped over her arm.

"Try that one on."

"Don't wanna."

"I didn't ask what you wanted. I TOLD you to TRY IT ON."

Luffy plopped down on to the rug, arms crossed in a childish sulk.

"No."

Nami ground her teeth, face dark, eyes sparking.

"Try. On. The. Shirt. NOW."

"No!"

Her temper snapped, hands snagging Luffy by the collar, hauling the startled captain to his feet, noses almost touching as barked, "I SAID DO IT!"

"But Nami…" Luffy was sweating a little, but he hadn't given in yet, "They're all so girly!"

"That's because they're girl's clothes, moron," Nami growled, giving the teen a rough shake for added emphasis.

"Why do I have to wear them, then?"

"Because you broke my full-length mirror last week. Because I need to free up some closet space at the next port. But most importantly, because I said so!!" Luffy was nearly bent double backwards as Nami leaned further in with each point.

"Oi, Nami, Usopp spotted...some...strange..."

"Yo, Zoro!" Luffy wormed out from his precarious position, happy for a distraction, completely unaware of the effect he was having on the dazed swordsman.

Nami sighed, frustrated, before pointing at Luffy.

"I'll be right back. Don't move, got it?"

"Ah," Luffy answered in a tone that clearly said he didn't, in fact, get it. Nami just grumbled, shouldering past the immobile Zoro in the doorway.

"Zoro?" Luffy waved a hand in front his eyes, concerned.

"L-Luffy?"

"Hm?"

"Are you…wearing a skirt?!"

"Ah," Luffy frowned, pulling a spare tissue out of the front of his top and offering it to the swordsman, "Nami might get mad if you bleed in her room."

Lucky for Zoro, he fainted backwards, avoiding any further debt increase from sudden nosebleeds staining her carpet.

_fin_


	9. From Now On

Luffy plopped down next to him, his usual smile absent from his face.

"What's up?"

"Does it hurt?"

Zoro snorted, closing his eyes again, fully prepared to return to his nap. Except a finger was poking at his waist, which was quite distracting. He reached a hand out to snag the offending digit, halting any further abuse against his healing wound.

"Knock it off," he rolled an eye up at his captain, annoyed.

"It still hurts."

"Yes, it still hurts, so don't poke it."

Luffy pulled his hand back, expression downcast in the oddest not-frown Zoro had ever seen.

"What's eating you?" Zoro sat up, concerned by the raven-haired boys unusual demeanor.

"Zoro got hurt helping me."

"So I got hurt. It won't kill me, nothing to get upset about.."

"But I don't want Zoro to get hurt because of me," Luffy insisted, pouting.

"Hey, I don't want to get hurt either, but it's probably gonna happen," Zoro shrugged, trying to be realistic.

Luffy looked even more somber.

"Why the concern all of a sudden?"

"Zoro's important to me," Luffy stated, not the least bit embarrassed to admit his feelings, "Shanks told me you should always protect what's important to you."

"He did, did he?"

Luffy nodded.

"Alright, then. From now on, if you work harder to protect me …" And Zoro leaned in, pressing a short kiss to Luffy's lips before leaning back again, "…I'll work harder to protect you, okay?"

Luffy blinked, cheeks pink. Then a large smile spread across his face, the boy pirate practically glowing as he answered.

"Yosh!"

_fin_


	10. Your Call

The three of them sat in the lamp-lit lounge, each staring at the others over the lip of their cards, the trio clothed in nothing but pants. Sanji inhaled deeply, frustrated by a terrific stroke of bad luck, an ashtray at his elbow. Zoro nursed another bottle of rum, completely un-phased by his precarious position. Luffy 'hmmed' deeply, giving the cards in his hands careful consideration, a plate of clean bones to his left.

"I call," Sanji muttered around his seventh cigarette, a determined gleam in his eye as he stared at the swordsman across the lounge table.

Zoro shrugged, spreading his hand out on the table for all players to see.

"Straight," he added unnecessarily, emptying his rum bottle with a few large gulps and adding it to the pile by his elbow.

Sanji looked ready to bite through his cigarette, face slightly red as he placed his own hand down in disgust.

"You called with that crap hand?! That's only a three of a kind cheese head," Zoro was smirking, unconcerned as Sanji glared murder across the table, "Oi, Luffy."

"Mm?" Luffy glanced up from behind his hand (two of which were facing outward), face blank.

"Put your hand down."

Luffy took a minute to wrestle with his cards before a palm slapped down onto the table.

"He means your cards, shithead!"

"Then why didn't you say so?" Luffy asked, annoyed as he laid his cards down on the table with the others.

Zoro and Sanji both stared at the hand for a moment, dumb-faced and slack-jawed before Zoro broke out in guffaws, Sanji's hands fisting into the table cloth with fury.

"No. Fucking. Way."

Luffy looked from one to the other, confused.

"Is that bad?"

Zoro was laughing too hard to answer, fist pounding on the table in his merriment. Sanji just growled darkly, face completely red now.

"Screw this. I'm going to bed."

"Ah. Night Sanji! Make lots of meat for breakfast!"

A muttered "Whatever," followed the cook out the door after he gathered up his clothes, flicking off the swordsman as he passed.

"Nah, Zoro. Let's play again!" Luffy gathered up the cards with a smile, enjoying himself even if he didn't understand the rules.

"There's only two of us, Luffy," Zoro stated, a lazy smile on his face as he leaned against an elbow.

"So?

"So I say we call the game a draw and move on to something more…entertaining," Zoro was leering now.

A look that passed completely over Luffy's head.

"What, like Go Fish?"

_fin_


	11. Entertain Me

"Nyah, thank you Zoro…"

"Idiot. Don't make me tie you to those life preservers."

Luffy pouted as the swordsman dragged him up the beach, the surf escorting them into shore with rocking surges.

"But I wanna play!"

"Then play on the beach, this is the fifth time I've had to fish you out," Zoro dropped him into the sand, Luffy's inflatable tubes following after. He honestly didn't see the point of them. The captain just slipped right through them and sank anyway.

"But there's nothing to do on the beach…" Luffy watched mournfully as Usopp tossed his beach ball to Chopper, the little reindeer precariously balanced on his make-shift raft.

"Then find someone to play with. Just stay out of the water," Zoro grumbled as he tugged his water-logged shirt off.

Luffy continued to sulk, on the verge of a full-out tantrum, until he caught sight of his green-haired companion's suddenly bare back. Zoro huffed as he wrung out his T-shirt, unaware that he was being scrutinized like a piece of fine-cut steak.

The raven-haired captain stared at the glistening patch of toned-flesh, watching drops of water trickle down the hollows of his spine, riveted to the smooth play of muscles weaving beneath tanned skin.

The delights of the ocean waves were forgotten. Now…now he was hungry.

With an almost cat-like silence, Luffy was on his feet, moving swiftly. Hands reached out, seizing bare shoulders, holding his prey still as his face dipped in between shoulder blades.

"Luffy, wha—?!" Zoro's voice cracked as he felt a wet tongue lap against his skin, tracing a stray water droplet up his spinal column with excruciating slowness. He arched with a groan as Luffy reached his neck, nibbling at the base of his hairline.

"L-Luffy…"

Hands slipped from his shoulders, certain that he wouldn't resist, trailing down his sides and around to his abdomen, pulling him flush against his captain. Those wonderful lips found his ear, a stray breath sending shivers down his back.

"Zoro?" A teasing whisper.

"Yeah..?"

"Will _you_ play with me?"

Zoro had never seen such an innocent smile look so dirty before.

_fin_


	12. Outdated

Zoro had just settled comfortably on the couch when a warm weight settled over his middle, the faintest touch of a finger on his brow. The touch stung a bit, tracing the healing cut above his eye, but not enough to really bother him. Absently, one of the swordsman's hands came up to clutch lightly at a thin waist, the other hand lying atop the thin hand on his chest.

"Are you mad about yesterday?"

Zoro thought for a moment about the events of the past day before replying.

"No, why would I be?" he rumbled quietly, his voice thickening as he edged closer to sleep.

"Payback for these," another healing wound, another finger tracing lightly over its scabbed surface.

Zoro left out a sigh slowly, finally cracking an eye up at the perched figure of his captain as he dredged himself back to full awareness. Levering himself up on one elbow, he took a quick inventory of Luffy's posture and expression, adding it to the subject of the conversation.

"You think I'm mad at you for that shit that happened in the bar," he murmured. It wasn't a question, just an observation. Luffy bowed his head a little, finding another scar to trace lightly with those maddening fingers.

"Was I wrong? Are we outdated, like he said? Should we have fought back?" Luffy whispered.

The swordsman's strong hand gripped his tracing fingers, stopping their movement and taking the hand fully into his own. Luffy looked up reflexively, his face devoid of expression, but his large eyes seeking an answer in the depths of Zoro's own.

Zoro brought their hands up, placing them against Luffy's chest, over that beating pulse of life.

"What does this tell you?" he asked quietly.

Luffy was silent, eyes sliding shut as thoughts turned inward. Zoro waited patiently while the rubber boy searched for his answer.

And find it he did; his body relaxing, an easy smile spreading between his ears as he opened his eyes.

"Thank you, Zoro."

Zoro smiled, leaning back into the couch, pulling Luffy down atop him. The smaller boy tucked himself in beneath Zoro's chin, wild black hair tickling his neck. A gentle kiss pressed into that mop and then Zoro closed his eyes again. Luffy was already asleep, mumbling quietly, caught in a dream.

"Never stop dreaming Luffy. Your dreams give others hope. Like they did me…" Zoro whispered quietly to his dear captain, drifting off himself, "It's in dreams that we truly live; never let anyone tell you different."

_fin_

AN: In case anyone is still confused, this takes place after the barfight in Jaya (where Zoro and Luffy just stand there and take it from Bellamy and Co).


	13. New Experiences

Luffy was familiar with many different feelings. He knew the continual buzz of joy, often accompanied by the tingling of curiosity.

He knew the burning heat of outrage and the certainty of determination; the solid triumph of vengeance well served.

The brief fullness of a well-fed belly and the lethargic contentedness of a long nap. The cold, swift emptiness of hunger and the harsh bitterness of disappointment.

And of course the sweet, seeping warmth of camaraderie, kinship, and family.

But this feeling that followed him, incredibly, was something he had never experienced before. He'd finally singled out the cause being linked to the green-haired swordsman after many days of testing.

It carried the seeping warmth combined with the burning heat of outrage. Road the continual buzz of joy twisted with the cold emptiness of hunger. Feelings became food for its whirling consumption, transforming associations into something different; something new!

Confused and curious, he asked Nami. Nami was smart; she would know.

Extracting a promise from him to behave until they reached the next port, Nami replied slyly, "That's called love."

Luffy pondered the reply, trying out this new feeling.

He was certain, for good or bad, that he liked it. And he was determined to share it with its source.


	14. Inherited Bonds

It was quiet, the party in the distance finally beginning to lose some of its alcohol-induced steam.

The two of them sat on the cliff-edge overlooking the northern ocean expanse. They sat together, but also apart; their meetings and partings having forged a tenuous sense of camaraderie. Not friend, not strangers; a pairing unique between the two.

"That ever-smiling kid of yours did it again."

The other smiled ruefully, tossing back another swig of beer from the bottle clutched in the single hand.  
"I wouldn't have expected any less of him. We made a promise after all," the delivered airily, the comment was sincere.

"You really think he'll make it to Raftel?"

"I wouldn't have given him that hat if I didn't think he could finish what he started," came the reply, finished with a disgruntled pout and another swig of beer or three.

"Ah."

"Anyway, what about that green hair you seem to fancy so much? You really think he's gonna surpass you?" It was a playful jab, friendly banter. They both had faith in the small crew of upstarts.

"I wouldn't had made such a bold statement if I believed otherwise," Sharp, curt. Like the man who spoke the words.

"Ha! What a pair we make, eh? Both of us ready to pass our dreams off to the next generation."

"Like a father to his son," the sharp one agreed, taking a more subdued swallow of his own beer.

The two mulled the silence over briefly before the red-hair burst out laughing, the hawk-eye smirking.

"To our sons!" Bottles lifted in salute, clicking together smartly before being drained of their spoils.

"Not that it matters, those two idiots are too busy eyeing each other lately from what I hear."

"Strong bonds make for stronger beliefs."

"You think so?"

"These eyes have witnessed much in this world. On that fateful day, they watched two foolish young men make a hopeless challenge. Never in my life have I seen such power born from love as I did that day."

"Huh."

They sit in awkward silence before the red hair stands, turning back towards the muted party.

"I've seen it only once before. If it's anything like what He inspired, then those two knuckleheads will be just fine."

The other makes no reply.

"Try not to freak out the men when you leave this time, eh Mihawk?" Shanks asks with a sly grin.

"Try not to be one of them this time, Shanks," Mihawk replies, smirking as embarrassed grumbles echo into the forest.

_fin_


	15. Run With It

"Nah, Usopp, look!"

Usopp turned from his bored contemplation of his fishing pole to see Luffy clutching a two butter knives in his hands and a pair of scissors in his teeth, hunched over with an over serious look on his face.

"Zoro!" The captain gritted through his teeth, suppressing a gleeful grin.

Usopp laughed at the spot on impression of the swordsman, trying in vain to smother the giggles behind a hand.

Luffy did grin, then, pleased with himself. He took another stance, standing up straight and pointing one of the knives at Usopp.

"I won't lose!" he grunted in a gruff voice, a severe glare aimed at an invisible opponent.

Usopp clapped as he burst into another fit of laughter, tears of mirth pooling in the corner of his eyes.

"Another, another!" he crowed, all thoughts of fishing forgotten.

With a twist, Luffy swung about, waving his 'swords' about him as he spun in a poor impression of one of Zoro's signature moves.

"Tatsu—waah!"

A fist around the captain's thin wrist caught Luffy as he stumbled, the knife in his free hand clattering to the deck as he fell into a broad chest. Luffy grinned thankfully up at the bemused face of Zoro.

"What do you think you're doing?" An angular eyebrow raised itself.

"Santouryou!" Luffy replied easily around the scissors still clenched in his teeth.

The swordsman cast a flat eye at Usopp's shaking back, considering. Then with a smirk, he pulled the captain forward, pressing their mouth's together playfully before pulling back, scissors now clenched in his own teeth.

"Then how about I show you how to do it _right_?"

_fin_


	16. Making the List

There were few things that really pissed him off. Few things were worth such ire in this world, a hard lesson learned from his youth.

But once you made the list…

Well, nothing—not even divine intervention—would stop his retribution until he'd seen it completed.

"You want me to get the others?"

They deserved that, maybe. Merry belonged to them as much as she belonged to two of them.

"No."

He didn't want to involve the others, though. He didn't want them to know their Merry had been hurt like this.

"I'm coming with you this time."

A statement, not a request. Luffy nodded after a moment, giving his permission anyway even if the man didn't seek it. Zoro didn't like to defy orders, it would ease his mind.

Luffy stood then, hand brushing against Merry's wound, trying to ease the pain. Hers and his own.

"Let's go."

With a nod, Zoro followed after, face grave. Merry would be safe until they returned.

The two paced down the street, shoulder's set and faces dark. A heavy aura filled the air, an almost physical presence that followed the two young men as they marched towards their destination. Recognizing the oppressive atmosphere, townsfolk fled indoors, shaken by the dangerous spirit.

They came to a halt before a tattered field of playing children, Luffy squaring his posture before taking a deep breath. With a bellow, he announced himself, his intentions clear.

"WHO'S THE BRAT WHO HIT MY DAUGHTER?!"

_fin_

AN: Another cute little AU in which Zoro and Luffy (and the crew-friend circle by extension) have adopted a little girl named Merry. So, yeah, that's not the ship he's going all Angry Papa about (though I have no doubt he would given enough reason).


	17. Special Treats

Zoro was convinced that given several lifetimes, he just never would be able to figure his captain out.

Most food Luffy was given found itself inhaled within minutes, disappearing into the stretched maw of his mouth in the blink of an eye.

Yet a simple piece of candy still lingered in his fingers as Luffy lay sprawled on his beach towel, feet kicking in the air as the captain drew in the sand absently.

Zoro found himself mesmerized, unable to tear himself away as he watched the rubber youth slowly devour his treat.

It was strangely erotic, bizarrely so.

A pink tongue darted out, sliding up the dark chocolate that covered the cookie stick, gently and slowly uncovering it. The heat of the sun was melting the chocolate, making it gooey and sticky, some of dark treasure slipping down to his fingers. With methodical carefulness, Luffy's tongue cleaned the mess from his fingers, searching out all traces on his skin and leaving a sheen of saliva behind.

Zoro was glad to be lying on his stomach, his skin flushing red from more than the sun. He might actually have to thank that blasted Love-cook for making this new treat for the crew.

With a sigh, Luffy popped the stick into his mouth, sucking off any of the remaining chocolate covering, lips pursed around its length. Certain he'd gotten it all, he bit into the stick, crunching away the remains and raising his hand to whine for another.

Zoro beat him to it, voice cracking oddly but too turned on to care, "Oi, Eyebrows! More of those 'pooky' things over here!"

Sanji gave him an odd look, but instead replied "Get it yourself Marimo. And that's 'pocky'!"

"I'll get you one Zoro," Luffy offered as he trotted over to grab some more of the treats with a grin, a knowing sparkle in his eye. He gave Nami a thumbs up and a wink, the navigator hiding her smirk behind her newspaper, Robin giggling into her hand beside her.

_You owe me big time, sword boy! Score one for the navigator!_

_fin_


	18. Sugary Fun

It was inevitable that Luffy got sugar rushes. The boy liked to eat so often and rarely paid any mind to what he was swallowing that it came as no surprise to the others when hyperactivity soon followed.

Sadly, Luffy's natural stamina for fun often turned the tables on the crew, wearing the crew out with his rambunctious activities and fraying tempers in the process.

Usopp and Chopper were the first to go down, worn to exhaustion trying to keep up with their playmate. Nami followed soon after, easily irritated once Luffy lacked further distractions. Sanji usually followed Nami, self-appointed guardian of her peace and quiet and driven to near madness with the constant invasion of his kitchen space.

Robin and Franky were difficult to gauge, Franky's newness to the crew still seeking a niche to fill and Robin outwardly unflappable and easily adaptable to the captain's moods. However, when the archeologist retreated into the bowels of Sunny, it was a pretty good sign to the rest that she had tired of Luffy's energy as well.

And so it fell to Zoro to remain the breaker against the storm.

The swordsman considered it an interesting challenge, a test of who's stamina was greater. He treated each occurrence as a training exercise, refusing to bow down in his usual stubborn manner.

The Thousand Sunny also proved a boon in this manner, offering a much larger area in which to tire the boy captain out.

Luffy ducked around the fore mast with a gleeful shout, Zoro sliding around the large width of wood and tearing after the fleeing captain with a smirk.

"Missed me!"

Tag was a favorite method of theirs, Zoro enjoying it more when it was just the two of them, his usual seriousness dropped and allowing the still present youth within out for a chance to play.

"I'll get you this time!"

With an easy leap, Luffy was on the foredeck, Zoro charging up the ladder after him.

"No you won't!" the rubber pirate sing-songed as he ran down the stairs.

Zoro leapt over the railing, barreling into Luffy and crashing into the banister, the wood cracking and sending them both rolling onto the grassy deck below. Panting and laughing, Zoro pushed himself up onto his elbows and smirked down at his captive.

"Gotcha."

Luffy grinned daringly, "Now what?"

Zoro pressed back down, claiming those lips with his own, happy to claim his prize.

There were other ways to wear Luffy out after all.

_fin_

AN: Yes, I know this idea has been done TO DEATH, but I did it anyway. So bring out that dead horse, I'm ready to beat on it some more!


	19. Prizes in the Dark

"Luffy, will you be quiet? We'll get caught!"

Zoro yanked his captain out of the crate he was buried in, the raven-haired youth pulling free with a clatter of wood as the lid flopped closed.

"But look what I found!"

He held up a jar in triumph, unconcerned by the pair's current predicament. Zoro hissed him silent, a hand clapping over his mouth as shouts and footsteps drew near.

True to their usual luck, the two had been recognized soon after landing on the island. Not wishing to harm the villagers, they had fled, which found them currently hiding in a store room.

Zoro relaxed after the sounds passed, releasing his captive as he leaned heavily against another crate in relief.

"Nah, Zoro. Want one?"

"Hmm? One what?"

Luffy held up his prize: a cherry.

"Where'd you get that?!"

Luffy held up the jar he'd pilfered in explanation. With a groan, Zoro accepted a cherry, biting into the fruit grumpily. He nearly choked as the full flavor hit him: the cherry was soaked through with alcohol!

"Nah, Zoro?"

"Luffy, don't, they—mmph!"

Zoro felt his lips burn as Luffy kissed him, the captain crawling into his lap, one hand slipping around his neck and down his back. He felt frozen amongst the sudden heat that flushed his skin, unable to move and quickly not caring.

As his captain pulled back, he felt another cherry pass his lips, pressed through by a wet tongue. He bit into it reflexively, the taste of cherry and alcohol and something else bursting on his tongue.

"W-what the hell was that..?"

Luffy giggled, his face pink and eyes glassy as he replied, "Thought you wanted another."

_fin_


	20. My Special Sound

Zoro made many pleasing sounds, but there was one that had to be the sexiest sound of all. Luffy always would await that special sound, a reward for his patience, as Zoro trained.

**Zoro grunted deeply as he hefted the enormous weight over his head.**

It was almost a game between them, one they'd discovered by accident not long after the acquiring of the Going Merry.

**Another baritone growl as the swordsman pushed his limits, forcing himself to keep pace.**

Luffy swallowed heavily as he stared into the nothing before him, face towards the ocean ahead as his mind swam with images of a sweat-soaked Zoro just behind him.

**A deep breath sucked through gritted teeth as the weights lowered, prepared to heft them again.**

His heart beat thudded against his ribs as he followed a sweat drop with his mind's eye, watching as it traveled down sun-kissed skin, pooling at the hollow of Zoro's throat.

**Breath whistling through dry, cracked lips as the weights went up again.**

Luffy licked his own lips reflexively, wanted desperately to press them against chapped lips.

**A slight crack in the heavy grunt as muscles strained to keep up a rhythm.**

The raven-haired youth shook with restraint, waiting, waiting, need-fully waiting…

**The weights dropped, a heavy sigh released with a hum, an almost purr.**

Head bowed, hopeful, a strained whimper ghosting free of his lips.

**And finally the reward, heavy arms encircling his waist, pulling him flush to a sweat-dampened chest, a heavy breath whispering against his ear, "Luffy…"**

Yes, his name had to be the sexiest sound coming from those lips.

_fin_

AN: Bolded lines to help make it read easier (breaking up Zoro and Luffy's actions).


	21. A Pirate's Life for Me

"Avast ye scurvy dogs! We come for ye treasure!"

Luffy stared blankly as the captain of the enemy pirates stepped forward, unsure of what to make of this new opponent. The heavy set man stood before him, one leg supported by a wooden peg, a hook on the opposite hand, an eyepatch over an eye, a strangely feathered bird perched on his shoulder squawking its fool head off, and a great black beard partially covering a gaudy red overcoat.

Hoping maybe to make better sense of this new puzzle, he cocked his head to one side, looking at the bizarre picture before him at another angle.

"Oi, Zoro. What is that?"

Zoro turned his head to glance over the banister he was sleeping against, taking in the strange image of a pirate.

"I think he's a pirate. You want me to take care of him?"

"No… but isn't it mean to pick on really weak pirates?"

"Arrr, watch yer filthy tongue before I cut it from yer mouth boy! I be Black-eyed Pete and youse will surrender yer riches to me and me crew here!" The 'pirate' waved his cutlass in what he felt was a threatening manner.

Luffy and Zoro just stared, unimpressed and uncertain how to proceed.

"I guess go easy on them. Wake me if you need anything."

"Ah."

"Now ye asked for it! Fire at will, boys!"

With a thunderous clap, the cannons fired at the Going Merry, most missing widely, but one clipping the railing close to Zoro's head. The swordsman uncurled from the floor, pissed that his nap was ruined and that such an idiot had dared take a shot at him. A hand shot out, however, stopping the swordsman before he could finish drawing Yubashira.

The two shared a nod before Luffy wound up one arm with a dark grin.

"Gomu gomu no…"

Hundreds of arms shot forward, connecting with the enemies ship, cracking numerous holes in the hull and utterly terrifying its crew.

"Gatling Gun!"

With a final shout, the ship exploded apart, wooden planks and men flying in all directions. The Going Merry sailed onward, unconcerned, her crew paying no mind to the debris and carnage as it passed.

Satisfied, Luffy leaned over Zoro, checking him over.

"You okay?"

"M'fine. How about I reward you for your bravery, hmm?" Zoro smirked knowingly.

Luffy grinned playfully, "Arrr, a pirate's life for me."

_fin_


	22. Extra

"Have you seen Luffy around?"

Nami turned, the lock on the door she had just exited tumbling shut. Zoro immediately regretted asking as a devilish smile spread quickly across the navigator's face.

"I have. He's inside." She motioned at the door behind her innocently before holding the key up to his face, eyes calculating as she added, "I'll let you in…for a price."

"Forget it. It can wait," Zoro snorted, refusing to play the navigator's games. He stopped short however, as a photo snapped fuzzily into his field of vision. Irritated, he snatched the photo away, holding it at a more discernable distance.

The picture almost dropped from nerveless fingers as the swordsman realized what—or specifically, who—the photo was. Face flushed, Zoro turned and hissed at the ginger-haired woman, "What the hell is this?!"

"I would think it would be quite obvious, even to someone like you. Do I have your attention now?"

Zoro scowled at her presumption, but another glance at the picture stayed any rebuttal.

"So? Interested?"

The key dangled innocently in front of him, held aloft by Nami's fingers. Her evil, conniving, beri-grubbing fingers.

He swallowed heavily around the lump in his throat, voice embarrassingly hoarse as he asked, "H-how much did you say again?"

A wicked grin, another tempting jangle of the key, as she replied, "500, 000 beri."

Zoro tried to ignore the heat crawling up his neck, teeth clenching as he considered the she-devil's offer.

"Fine."

The key dropped, Zoro easily snatching it from the air and inserting it in the lock.

The door swung easily on well-oiled hinges, banging to a halt against the wall.

"Eh? Nami?"

The swordsman found breathing rather difficult as he stared at the room's occupant. Luffy sat comfortably on the room's double bed, blind-folded but unconcerned as the rubber pirate awaited an answer. Zoro, however, found himself unable to correct the captain as he stared at the silken nightie draped over that lean frame. THAT hadn't been in the photograph..!

Nami leaned in to whisper in her victim's ear before she pushed him into the room, her voice joyfully amused, "The nightie's extra. Have fun!"

Face hot and throat dry, Zoro nodded absently and shut the door behind him. He might be in debt to the navigator for some time, but it was worth it.

_fin_


	23. Sweet Distraction

Luffy yelped as the wooden spoon cracked against his fingers for the fourth time, ceasing another attempt by the captain to sneak a taste of the melted chocolate he was helping to mix in a large bowl.

"Knock it off already, shithead!" The irritated cook barked.

"But Sanji! I want some chocolate!" Luffy pouted, shaking his red fingers out and sucking on the knuckles.

"Not until it's done! Now finish mixing that so I can pour it into the molds to cool."

Sulking, Luffy stared mournfully into his bowl. He only wanted a little bit…

A finger dipped easily into the chocolate as he stared, startling the rubber pirate. A warm hand clapped over his mouth before he could squawk his surprise and Luffy followed it up to Zoro's smirking visage.

The swordsman pulled his hand back in a shushing motion, jerking his head in the direction of Sanji's turned back before offering his captain his chocolate covered finger. Delighted, Luffy took the proffered treat with his lips, savoring the sweet flavor as he sucked the digit clean.

Zoro pulled his finger free, replacing it with his mouth. The raven-haired boy 'hmm'ed' his approval, teeth and tongues meshing pleasingly, savoring the taste of chocolate and each other.

"Hey! No make-outs over my cooking, assholes!"

The kiss ended abruptly as Zoro pulled back, offering a quick smirk and a knowing wink as he dashed around the kitchen table, Sanji giving chase with a stream of curses as the cook waved the wooden spoon aloft like a club.

Luffy laughed heartily at the scene, sneaking some more of the sweet chocolate now that Sanji was successfully distracted.

_fin_


	24. They Were Theirs

Their kisses were gentle. A sharing of bodily warmth as they embraced; soft, callus caresses against face and arms as dry lips pressed almost delicately against the others. There was no urgency, just time stretched by the desire to only be with each other—to feel each other. They were rare moments, usually spent in the quiet exhaustion of a celebration. It was a time just for them and they made it theirs.

Their kisses were rough. A harsh meeting of lips and teeth and tongue as they shared passionately of themselves; a desperate reminder that hearts continued to beat beneath flesh and another day had passed on the dangerous seas of the Grand Line. There was no softness, only the heavy friction of hands groping blindly at hair and shoulders and hips: a crescendo of desire that beat headily towards an emotional release after brutal encounters with dangerous enemies. Fast and hard, lips barely parting—breathing through each other—trying to reach a closeness of flesh that was shared already in spirit.

Their kisses were sad. A light brushing of parted lips over tear-streaked skin; a tasting of bitter sadness and fear as they abruptly separated only to return later in search of a solace that would not come. There was desperation in the grip of hands, the press of bodies, spirits heavy and broken with the need to fill empty spaces with something—anything—before returning to light touches—gentle apologies for wrongs they couldn't define.

Their kisses were playful. Fast and chaste, quick presses against bare skin broken by smiles and laughter. A hand ruffling hair, noses brushing briefly, as one passed the other intent on mischief or a nap. Short, tender reminders of bonds born of dreams and grand adventures on the high seas.

Their kisses were many things: most importantly, they were theirs.

_fin_


	25. Wanna Dance?

"Why are we doing this again?"

Nami pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to stave off the coming headache, "For the last time, Luffy's face is too well known. Thus, the disguise."

The navigator waved vaguely at their disguised captain, indicating the ruffled monstrosity of a dress he was currently sporting with little complaint (his complaints, actually, came only when Nami continued to steer him away from the buffet tables with hisses of "You'll ruin the dress!" and "You're a girl, remember?! Try to act civilized for once!").

"Not that—" and here Zoro paused as he wondered if it was bad that Luffy in a dress wasn't a cause for concern in his mind, before clarifying "—I meant why are we here. At a ball."

"It's not a ball, it's a masquerade. And I told you already: there's a rumor going around that the duke of this island has some kind of special treasure and I plan to find out what."

Nami's eyes gleamed as she imagined the kinds of treasure the wealthy duke might be hoarding. Her visions, however, disappeared in a blink as Luffy tried to sneak past, once again headed for the tables of food against the far wall. A hand snaked out, grabbing an arm and yanking the whining captain back so she could snarl into his face.

"For the _last time_. Knock. It. Off."

"But—!" Further protests were silenced as Luffy's mask was shoved into his face, the navigator growling to herself as she handed their resident trouble-maker over to Zoro.

"Do NOT let him near those tables. I'm going to see if I can find the duke," she snapped, turning to comb the crowd for their target.

"Why the dress again?" Zoro asked absently as he fumbled to help Luffy keep his balance.

"It was cheaper than another dress coat. Just be glad they didn't have one in YOUR size, Zoro." And Nami disappeared into the gathering with a smirk.

The rubber pirate finally managed to right himself, pushing his mask out of his face and smiling up at the other as he offered his thanks.

"Don't worry about it."

Zoro glanced about the room in a vague sort of way, hoping to spot the duke and put an end to this ridiculous night. The room, however, was far too crowded with dancing guests to make out individuals. Another thought occurred to the swordsman, then.

"Hey, Luffy…You wanna dance?"

There was a long pause as the question was considered.

"Only if we can dance near the food."

With a laugh, Zoro agreed.

_fin_


End file.
